


Be Still, My Foolish Heart

by The_Shy_One



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Flirting, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Sex, Keldabe Kiss, Other, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: The Armorer has a strange woman who is filled with mischievousness and loneliness stick to her side.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian)/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	Be Still, My Foolish Heart

She wasn’t sure how she ended up travelling with the human. There was a moment where she was going through the galaxy alone, hunting for bounties to survive and then another where Loki was at her side during one of her hunts, hanging off her arm like it was a normal occurrence between them. Loki was pretty, black curling locks of hair shining in the low light of the cantine as she said she knew what the Armorer was looking for. 

Through the visor, she stared at the taller woman, wondering what angle she was trying to go for. There was a look in her green eyes that spelled out mischief, shining despite the low lights of the room. But she agreed, figuring that it wouldn’t hurt to have some help hunting down the bounty. The Armorer could split the credits, only needing enough for provisions for quick travelling.

Loki leads her to her target and helps her take them down, proving herself to the Armorer by dealing a non-lethal stab to the gut with one of her blades. Despite the coy smiles and mischievous winks that she kept sending the Armorer’s way as they returned to the ship, the Armorer knew that she was more than that. The calculated way she fought, how she was able to twist her form to avoid any hits from her opponent, it all led to a woman who was more complicated than she let others believe.

And so, Loki stuck around even after being paid her share of the credits. There was a similar mischievous look in her eyes as she took the credits and then settled into the co-pilot seat. The Armorer stared at her for a minute, pondering on the thought that maybe Loki was lonely. That she picked her, a Mandalorian, to travel with to avoid it.

It was plausible as anything and the Armorer wasn’t going to deny someone willing to attach themselves to her. So she took the pilot seat and put in the coordinates so that they could start the hunt for the next bounty.

Loki was chatty, willing to fill the silence that the Armorer had grown used to since she finished up smelting the beskar and took off from Nevarro. She had a nice voice, one that could have told stories to the foundlings to soothe them to sleep.

“What’s your name?” Loki asked at some point, sounding like she just realized something.

“I’m the Armorer.” She replies. She heard shuffling behind her before a curtain of black hair covered her visor as Loki leaned on top of her seat.

She doesn’t do anything to move the hair, knowing Loki was doing it to get a rise out of her. “Sounds more like a title than a name,” She says, curiosity lacing itself into her voice. “Something you earned with that armour?”

“It was with the Covert I lived with. It’s an honour to provide the armour for the warriors to protect themselves in combat and give a source of pride to the rest of the clan.” The Armorer said. Loki moved during that, sitting on the arm of the chair, looking down at her with a curious gaze. 

The Armorer thinks that maybe she allowed the human to stay with her because she was lonely herself. She might have been the leader of the Covert, but she was surrounded by the people she loved, provided for years. Some that she’d seen grow up when they were children too young adults.

“And you gave up your name for that honour?” Loki asks, voice quieter. More intimate than before.”Do you miss it?”

“I have come to terms with not having my first name anymore. But this one suits me currently and will provide for me as long as it’s supposed to.” She says. It was the truth, something that she’d come to accept when she was learning how to be the sole Armorer for the Covert.

She’d accepted it when taking on apprentices and when they left to find other clans to settle into. She’d accepted it when the Covert had started to look to her for guidance, to help them through surviving the Empire.

It had become a part of her. It was equal to the name she had before taking that title, her first name given to her by her buir.

She’s taken out of her thoughts when Loki puts a hand over hers. Her hand was bigger, a few scars here and there from fights she must have. The Armorer looks to her green eyes, seeing something that she’d hadn’t had directed towards her for some time.

And yet, she knew she was ready, however momentary it would be.

With her other hand, the Armorer moves to cup her face, bringing her closer. Loki followed with the movement, eyes becoming brighter when she realized what was happening. The Armorer didn’t hesitate to press her forehelm against Loki’s forehead, taking in how good it felt to do this.

After a moment they pulled away from each other. But they couldn’t look away from each other, enamoured with each other at this moment.

“How long do we have until we have to land?” Loki asks, smirking.

The Armorer smiles, knowing where the human’s mind was going. She might not have had a partner for some time, but she knew the dance of what happened regardless.“Enough for whatever you’re thinking, cyare.”

“A good answer for what I’m considering,” Loki said, pressing her forehead to the Armorer’s forehelm once more.

“Lead the way then.”

Loki, still holding her hand, stands up and leads the Armorer to the berth, sending her a look that spelt out all she wanted to do to her. A change of pace after everything that happened recently and the Armorer was going to take it by the reins without any regret.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was suggested to me by a friend months ago and finally had the energy to write it. Definitely want to write more with these two bc they were so much to write interacting with each other. Also, I love writing the softer side to the Armorer, it was just nice.
> 
> Hopefully, a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
